Hatsukoi = eien no ai -Kapitel 4-
"Yasuo! Hey, Yasuo! Man! Jetzt wach doch mal auf!" Plötzlich schuppste mich jemand vom Bett. "Was zur Hölle ist dein Problem?!" "Du wurdest schließlich nicht wach! Also hab ich dich liebevoll geweckt~" "Ach, DAS nennst du als liebevoll?!" "Genau~" "Du bist echt unmöglich!!" "Haha! Das kommt davon, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst~" "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet DU meine Schwester bist." "Wie bitte?! Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?!" "Denk doch selber darüber nach! Und wenn es dich nicht stören sollte, dann würde ich mich jetzt gerne umziehen." Ich schob sie aus meinem Zimmer. Nachdem ich fertig war, ging ich nach unten, ins Esszimmer. Meine Eltern saßen schon mit Yui am Tisch und schienen auf mich bereits zu warten. "Auch mal wieder wach?" "...Ja, Dad." "Heute steht ja das Casting an! Gib dein bestes, mein großer! Dann können wir beide zusammen in einem Film mitspielen!" "Ja ja." Es klingelte. "Guten Morgen Yasuo! Bereit für das Casting?" "Wenn es sein muss..." Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ach komm schon! Du spielst dann zusammen mit deiner Mutter, wenn du Glück hast, in einem Film mit! Das ist doch toll!" "Hab ja verstanden." "Viel Glück, mein großer! Gib dein bestes!" "Ich mach was ich kann." Ich verließ mit Sawada die Haustür und wir setzten uns ins Auto. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es ihnen wichtig ist, mit meiner Familie in Filmen und Serien zusammen zu spielen. Aber ich mags nicht, dass sie mich dazu immer drängen müssen, bis ich mit dem Casting einverstanden bin. Klar... Es ist meine Mutter und ich liebe sie ja auch, aber... Die Filme in denen sie mitspielt, sind immer auf einem so hohen Niveau. Sie ist nämlich eine unglaublich begehrte Schauspielerin. Tja... Man kann es halt nicht ändern. "Worum gings in dem Film nochmal?" "Hm? Ach, es ging um den Sohn einer armen Witwe, der sich in eine wunderschöne Prinzessin verliebte." "...Und wie hat er sich in sie verliebt?" "Er hat ihr geholfen, als sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Es sind seit jenem Tag schon 3 Jahre vergangen, aber der Junge konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen. Also bittet er eine Magierin um Hilfe. Sie erzählt ihm von einem Zauber, der es ihm ermöglicht sich in einen Prinzen zu verwandeln." "Ach... Und was ist das für ein Zauber?" "Es handelt sich dabei um einen magischen Spiegel. Dieser verbindet seine Welt mit einer Parallelwelt. Dort sieht er sich selbst. Er ist in dieser Welt eine Prinzessin, die von deiner Mutter gespielt wird, die in einem wunderschönem Schloss wohnt. Er muss sich also entscheiden, ob er seinem anderem ich alles nehmen und selbst ein Prinz werden solle, oder ob er es dabei belasse arm zu bleiben." "Ah, verstehe." Ich sah nach draußen. Kategorie:MittellangDer Wagen hielt an einer Ampel an, in diesem Moment entdeckte ich jemanden. "...Huh? Ist das nicht...?" Ich sah genauer hin. "Yuki?" Yuki stand auf der anderen Straßenseite. Aber irgendwas war anders. "Seid wann hat sie denn kurze Haare...?" Ich sah genauer hin. "Und wieso trägt sie Kleidung für Männer?!" Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt. "War meine Vermutung also doch richtig? Ist Yuki wirklich ein Junge? Aber... Warum sollte er sich dann als Maid verkleiden und als Frau ausgeben...? Ich versteh das alles nicht." Dann fuhren wir weiter. ~To be continued~ Kategorie:Shōnen Ai